Untitled
by utahgirl91
Summary: Lauren and Puck are new to the four letter word. What happens when someone has a little more courage then the other? I do not own glee! :     REVIEWS PLEASE! :
1. Miss Independent Chapter 1

So here I am listening to Puckerman going on and on about "rocking my world". I feel flatter but very much offended. Yes he is standing there singing that he likes me and blah blah blah. But come on! If you have seen me, you would know what I'm talking about. I'm huge, I'm three sizes he is, and I could possibly "hurt" him. So why me? Well from what I've heard he is a major player! Last year he got a girl all prego. Dated Rachel, made out with Santanna and Brittany. He had a "thing" for Mercedes. The only one that he has not yet swoon over is Tina. So to me this is just another one of his silly mind games, so I for one I'm not falling for it. While I'm pondering this I hear Mr. Shue talking about our topic for this week. Did I just hear "anything" free range! Sweet. Great I feel my hand going up why? I was planning on lying low for a while, go unnoticed. "Mr. shue?" _wait was that me? Yeah that's me cause he is staring at me and everyone else in the club. _"Yes, Lauren?" say some thing "I already have a song that I'd like to sing, and get something out of my chest, is it okay if I do mine now?" stuttering as I speak, just when I need my confidence the most it runs away from me. "Sure Lauren goes ahead." _All right he gave me permission! _

As I walk over to the band all eyes are on me including pucks! He has the confused and oh crap what is she going to sing look. (kinda cute) okay that was weird? So I whisper the song to the band I what song I want to sing and the intro starts. All I hear is the music and what I feel.

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

_I look over to puck his face is priceless I hope he gets this, and that he just looks stupid. _

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'll never, ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love(Chorus)

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independents no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

_Wait hold on what did I just say! _

Misguided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't wanna end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception

She went in a new direction

And found inside, she felt a connection

She fell in love (Bridge)

When miss independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I've finally seen

(Chorus)

What is this feeling taking over?

Thinking no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?

Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent

Alright I guess the message came out a little vague, but I rocked that song! Everyone was clapping and cheering when I am done. Now they left me along with Puck. I thought we were a "team", and since when "team mates" leave you alone with the one thing or person you can't avoid. All right time to face the music.


	2. what's that I'm feeling?

Lauren P.O.V.

So everyone in Glee club pretty much left me alone with Puck. Million things are flooding through my mind right now. One, why did I choose that song again? Oh yeah because it kept saying Miss Independent, and that's who I am! Wanted to make that point very clear to him. Second, we've been in this choir room for the past 5 minutes and not saying a word to each other. Crap, he is walking over her now, maybe, I should say something? "Puck, I-I" stuttering is not a good sign. "What I meant in that song was that I am pretty independent, and I don't need anyone to call me "baby girl" or be with me 24/7 I'm not a "baby girl" I like to take care of myself, I've been doing it all my life. I don't need some guy to hold me." Puck starts opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off again. " And another thing, have you seen me? What guy like you would want a girl like me?" I get off of my chair and start walking away, but then I feel someone pull me back. So I turn around and just stare at him, I wonder what in the world is he thinking? It felt like 10 minutes have gone by and he is just standing there not saying a word, in fact I didn't even hear him say anything through out my whole speech? Maybe it was the fact I kept cutting him off but I just didn't want to get hurt again. I can't handle this any more. "Look Puck I'd appreciate it if I can have my arm back, kind of need it."

Pucks P.O.V

I'm in awestruck. Literally no one has ever told me that they do not want me or the fact that they are better off with out me. I should be okay with this right now? But I'm not. I'm hurting inside. She just got done lecturing me on how she is not good enough to be Puckerman's girl, and the fact that she isn't "hot". That's BS by the way. I can't just let her walk away from me. So I grabbed her arm. Now I can't say anything? What's up with this girl and why is she making me feel like this? Maybe I Love her? No, no way! That is not it. I Noah Puckerman can not am IN love with Lauren Zizes As I ramble away in my head I forget that I still having hold to her arm. Great now she thinks I am crazy. Dude snap out of it! "Lauren I- I" stuttering is not good. "LaurenIthinkIamIloveyou." I say real fast. She just stared at me eyed wide. That ought to get her attention. "What did you just say?" Lauren asked me. "I said I think I am in love with you." Pew got that out of my system. Why is she looking at me like that? What did I do wrong now?

Laurens P.O.V

OH MY GOSH he just said he loves me. Actually it was more like I think I'm in love with you. Close enough. What do I do? I just told him I don't need him. Now if I go back on my word it'll look like I'm a complete hypocrite and Zizes are not hypocrites. "Puck I thought I just told you that I'm not a boyfriend kind of girl, and that I can take care of myself and crap." I say with confidence, and a little regret. Cause truth be told, it'd be nice to have someone to hold onto when you are scared, or feel the need to cry just to cry. I pull my arm away and storm off. Some people may ask why? I'll give you the reason. I just told the one guy that actually looked my way that I do not need him. I run into the girls' bathroom and start balling my eyes out. Why I'm I feeling like this? I've never cried over boys before, now all of a sudden this guy is making me feel even worse about myself, and making the infamous Zizes cry. Ugh I really screwed up.


	3. Song selection

"Alright guys what do you think of when I say early 90's?" goes on. The only thing that I can think of at that moment was Lauren. I honestly think that we could be something extrodinary. She got hurt, and whoever that guy was he is going pay. I heard a couple of kids say, boy bands, Brittany Spears, ABBA, etc. One thing came to mind. Backstreet Boys. I know the famous Puckerman knows about Backstreet Boys, so sue me? I have one younger sister than me and she adored them! Maybe she can help me out?

As I am driving home I get a phone call. Weird how my sister does that? "So Noah you okay?" Hannah said. "Umm… what makes you think something is wrong with me?" long pause on the phone. "Come on Noah, you've been acting strange all week? What's up?" ugh she does know me better than anyone else. "Look there is this girl, in glee and I think I may like her. But she wont even give me a chance? What do I do? And this week Mr. Schue gave us a 90's theme, so I was thinking..?" I start to ramble on and on. "woah Noah calm down. I have a song for you." I knew she would pull through. "It's a Backstreet Boys song called. I'll never break your heart. It's perfect for you. And I think Lauren is a lucky girl." Wait how'd she know? "Did you just say Lauren?" I hear laughing on the other end. "You talk in your sleep, let me tell you, TMI!" I'm gonna kill her! But I wont she helped me out this week. "Thanks Hannah for the song!" I say before she says anything else and I hang up. All right, time to call the guys. I dial Sam's phone number, "hey dude what's up?" sam said on the other line, I can tell he was a little busy, going to make this fast. "Hey I have a song that I want to sing for next week I was wondering if you could help me out?" Long pause "sure dude what song?" please don't make fun of me as I say to myself. "Backstreet Boys I'll never break your heart. I want Artie and Mike to help to, so I'll call them after I hang up with you." "Dude that will not be necessary they are right here and they will help. Interesting song choice." I hear the phone being switched over to someone else. "Lauren will love it puck." Okay how does everyone know? I know she sang a song to me last week, but seriously is it that obvious? "Thanks Artie." In the background I hear someone say Lauren really? I wanted to punch who ever said that. But heard a slap after that. "So I'll just see you guys at glee tomorrow." I hang up and I turn on the song on my Ipod. Yes I have Backstreet boys on my Ipod again sue me. Hannah was right this song is perfect. We are going to rock this song.


	4. I'll never break your heart

All right today is the day. Lauren has been avoiding me all week. Again, as I roll my eyes as I think about that. She must have gotten hurt bad. She doesn't need to be strong all the time. It's obvious that she can take care of herself, but she shouldn't have to do that alone. While I'm having these thoughts, walking through Mckinley High. I see her at the end of the hall, talking to another guy who is on the wrestling team with her. I look down see my hand in a fist. She looks up and sees me, smiles. Wow she has such a beautiful smile. When the guy noticed she wasn't paying attention he turned around to see who it was. Once he saw me he gave me that protective look. What the? I get closer and she turns away and goes the opposite direction, she isn't walking more like jogging away from me. Can't get a break can I? "She's been hurt before, more then you will ever know?" I hear someone say. Turned around and it was that guy that she was talking to. "I promise you the only person that's hurting right now is me." I say with my head held high. I get to the choir room right on time. The boys are standing there waiting for my cue. The guitarist saw me and started playing. All I can see is the girl in the corner, hiding behind everyone.

(bold everyone else)

[Spoken]

Baby I know your hurting

Right now you feel like you could never love again

Now all I ask is for a chance

To prove that I love you

**From the first day **

**That I saw your smiling face **

**Honey, I knew that we would be together forever **

Ooh when I asked you out

You said no but I found out

Darling that you'd been hurt

_I'm singing this right at her, I hear everyone awing, and I swear I saw berry cry. She still isn't looking at me. _

You felt that you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

**You walked in you were so quick to judge **

But honey he's nothing like me

Chorus

**I'll never break your heart **

**I'lll never make you cry **

**I'd rather die than live without you **

**I'll give you all of me **

Honey that's no lie (2x)

As time goes by you

Will get to know me

A little more better

Girl that's the way love goes

And I know you're afraid

To let you're feelings show

**And I understand **_I do understand how she feels. I've been there, I'm actually there right now. We need each other. We are perfect for eachother. _

**But girl it's time to let go **

I deserve a try honey

Just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in you were so quick to judge

But honey he's nothing like me

**Darling why can't you see **

Chorus (2x)

Bridge

**No way, no how **

I'll make you cry (2x)

Chorus

Mr. Schue is clapping on controllably, and I hear everyone saying that that was awesome. And I heard Rachel say that should go on our set list for nationals. I'm smiling and I can't believe that it worked. I look around trying to find her. She is nowhere to be found? "Hey Sam did you see where she went?" I ask still looking for her in the choir room. My heart starts pounding, afraid that I lost her. "She left right after the first verse when you looked away dude." I thought back the only time I looked away was when I saw Rachel berry tearing up. Also, to get back to the stage. Man she is fast. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I just pour out my soul to her and she left? How could someone do that? " She is in the wrestling room." I hear Finn say. I turn and look at him sympathetically and run out of the room. I hear someone say. "Lauren is lucky." Pretty sure that was Rachel. I run through the halls if my life depends on it.


	5. Tearful ending

As I get closer to the wrestling room, I can hear music playing. I hear Taylor Swift on. "Great she is a swifty." I say out loud. "Dude you really screwed up." I hear someone say next to me, honestly I didn't see him, all I could see was Lauren kicking a punching bag, and singing along. "I didn't do anything wrong, I think? Wait what's your name?" I stare at the medium built guy. He is probably on the wrestling team. "Names Toby. She only listens to Taylor when she is extremely upset or sad, and the fact that she is using the punching bag. You are in for it." I wonder how he knows so much? "How do you know that much about her?" I ask Toby still staring at Lauren, not taking my eyes off her. "I've been her friend ever since she joined the wrestling team. She's been hurt more times then I can keep track of the guys. But I've never actually seen her cry." I stare at him disbelief. I seriously thought that if I sang that song she'd see that I'm not like them. "You said she cried? Gotta go take care of this." I say storming in there. I hear Toby say something but I didn't hear. The play list ended so I took that as a cue. "Baby, what's wrong?" she looked at me like she was angry, but I looked deeper. She is truly hurting. I see tear stains on her cheek. Her eyes are still wet. "Don't ever call me baby, I'll never be your "baby"." She said as she kicks the punching bag. I look at her I don't know what else I could do? "Please what did I do wrong?" she turns back around and I see a single tear fall down her cheek. I walk closer to her and I try and brush it away with my thumb but she pushed my hand away. "Don't ever touch me again. You should've listen to Toby." She starts walking away again. "Wait, you heard that?" "Yeah, I did. I for one do not like to be humiliated in front of everyone." She is walking towards the girls' locker room. I pull her back. I can't stand to loose her. "Please tell me what I can do to be able to call you baby?" I say with a shy smile. She looks at me like I'm stupid. "Why on earth would you want all of this? Why would you want me to be your baby? I'm nothing like Quinn or Santanna?" Is this really what's going on through her head? "You are more beautiful then they are Lauren. I could care less about them, I only have eyes for you? Can't you see that? I'm falling hard over here, I feel like I'm the only one." I say with as much confidence as I could gather. "Please tell me why you are scared, I know you've been hurt, quite frankly those guys are stupid, cause you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I feel my face getting hot, really? "Blushing are we Puckerman?" Lauren is laughing, at least I got her to smile at me again. "Hey there is that smile I know and love." Now there is a awkward silence. "Look Puck, truth is I have been hurt and I honestly don't think my heart is put back together yet. I'm still not over it, you're the type of guy that only wants one thing, and if I let you in, break down my walls for you, I don't think I could live with that so for now please just keep your distance. Don't come up to me when you see me in the hallways or at glee, That is all I ask for." I'm staring at her she is crying and I want to just hold her and wipe those tears away I start to but if I want any chance with her, I pull my arm back to where it belongs. She walks into the locker room and I go out to my car with a broken heart.


	6. Reassuring

(Lauren's POV)

I've been in this locker room for the past hour and a half, crying my eyes out. I hear someone open the door so I wipe my eyes and I rub my face so the red is all even out. "Lauren you in here?" Is that

Rachel Berry? Keep quite maybe she wont hear you. "There you are. We were worried about you when you or Puck didn't come back together." I start crying again when I hear his name. Rachel comes over

quickly and starts to comfort me. "Lauren we're friends, you can tell me anything. What happened with you guys?" Rachel is actually really nice I don't understand why everyone picks on her. "He likes me

and I-I-." stuttering again? Why do I stutter when I talk about him? or think about him for the matter. "Well ya he likes you, It's completely obvious we all see it, but what we can't figure out is that why

you aren't falling for him just as fast?" Rachel said it more as a statement more then a question. Should I tell her? Like her I really don't have any girlfriends. Maybe this could start a new friendship. "Well

there was this guy last year, we were on the wrestling team together. We both fell hard. And one day I was being a idiot, let my walls down told him I loved him." I start crying after that, Rachel pats me on

the back, to comfort me. "It's okay Lauren to hurt, it's part of life? Trust me I've had my fair share. You don't have to tell me what he did." Rachel is sounding sincere and it makes me want to tell her, I

trust her that she will not tell anyone. "Promise me you wont tell anyone in Glee espically Puck." I say with a stern Voice. "Lauren I promise I wont tell anyone." I start to tear up again. "He told me, that

I'm to fat for someone like him to say love to, and he broke up with me in front of the whole wrestling team."

I am now balling my eyes out, Rachel looks like she is on the verge of tears. "Lauren that guy was a complete jerk, he shouldn't have treated you like that. You know Puck would never say that to you…

well to your face, he is immature, but you already know that. All I'm trying to say is give him a chance you don't have to let him in completely just enough that he knows he wont loose you." I'm looking at

Rachel in awe. She may have solved my problem but there is no way I can let him, even being friends would be to hard, for my self esteem. I know I may look confident but I'm hearting inside I put on a

mask and hide everything I'm feeling. "Do you mind me asking, who is this guy that broke your heart?" My heart skips a beat should I tell her? I think I should, I already shared with her everything else

that is personal, what the heck why not? "His name is, Toby." She looks at me knowingly, hopefully she doesn't know who he is, like the Glee club, wrestling team hardly ever gets notice here at Mckinley.

"Thanks for sharing Lauren. I think me and you could become really good friends." She says while looking at her phone. "look like my dads are here. You need a ride home? I'm sure they wont mind

dropping you off." I think about her offer it sounds tempting but not what I need. I need to walk to blow some steem. " No thank you Rachel, but thanks for the offer, and the chat." I say all syempathetic

and friend like. She gets up and walks away, I feel ten times better now that I've got that off my chest. I get up and walk out of the locker room, and I walk out of Micknely better then I walked into Glee

practice. It's Friday and nothing could be better.

A/n: Please review! thank you to all those reviews, it really makes me smile when I know people are loving my writing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren POV

Friday night, and nothing to do. I can't believe everything that happened earlier today. I still feel like it was all a dream, Puck telling me how he feels. Me saying no, ugh I'm so stupid. I should have just told him how I felt. But no I had to go and blab to Rachel Berry! Who by the way is friends with puck. How could I have been stupid, even though I told her not to tell him, she seems like a big blabber mouth and going to tell him anyways. Oh look my phone when off.

**Text message**: Hey Lauren it's Rachel, I think I may have done something stupid.

_Oh I wonder what she did_, I say sarcastically.

**Reply:** Rachel please tell me you didn't open your big mouth! :P

**Text Message(puck):** I'm gonna kill Toby!

This can NOT be happening. My ipod switches songs and Not afraid by Eminem comes on. _How appropriate_

A/N: I know short chapter. ;) but cliff hanger! i know i'm mean!


	8. sparks fly

Lauren POV

The weekend seemed to drag on and on. I kept trying to get a hold of Berry's cell, but she didn't answer. And Puck kept on texting me, which I couldn't ignore because he kept saying how bad he wanted to hurt Toby. I tried to calm him down. Which worked a little bit? But not much, it's Monday and the school day is half way over so far I haven't heard anything going on, and that I am thankful for. I got back from lunch when all of a sudden I heard screaming coming from the hallways_. "This can NOT be good."_ I said out loud to myself. I ran towards the screaming and there are a whole bunch of kids in a circle. I say in my head " Please, do not let it be Toby and Puck." Sure enough, Puck and Toby are going at it. Toby is killing Puck. Of course because he is on the wrestling team so he knows how to fight. But Puck should know how to fight to cause he is a Badass and everything. I can't let them just beat each other up. So I get in the middle. "Boys stop fighting right now!" I yell as loud as I can. But of course being guys they don't answer the next time someone takes a swing they are going to get it, thank goodness it was Toby. So I did what you would do on a wrestling match and pin him down. While I got up I dragged Puck outside where no one could hear us.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You could've got yourself killed, and you completely embarrassed me in there! Now the whole school knows and I don't think I can handle that much attention." I am screaming at Puck. Then I noticed that his nose is bleeding and he has a black eye. I start feeling sorry for yelling at him. No guy has ever done that for me before. At first I didn't notice it but his leg is bleeding pretty bad too. Puck starts to open his mouth but before he spoke I did something completely stupid. I kissed him. Yes right dead center on the lips. It was going to be just a little peck to show my appreciation for what he did, but when I went to go pull away he pulled me back in deepening the kiss. I saw fireworks. Before I knew it I pulled away gasping for air. And my eyes are locked in his. He no longer looks hurt, in fact he looks down right happy, and smiling like an idiot. I feel my face getting hot.

Puck Pov

Oh my gosh! That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. Plus she kissed me! I Noah Puckerman got kissed by Lauren Zizes. And I saw fireworks! I thought that that was just people see in movies, but I actually saw them. It felt right for her to be there, like she came home. I should probably say something now. "Lauren I-I- that was- wow." Stupid, that is all I can come up with. She is looking down looking ashamed for what she did. "Lauren you okay?" I say as I pull her chin up, so her eyes are on me.

A/n While i was writing this I was listening to sparks fly by taylor swift! please remember to REVIEW! :)


	9. just friends?

"Lauren what's wrong?" Puck asked again. He sees tears falling down her cheeks, he quickly brushes them away, didn't get slapped this time. "Look I'm sorry if you thought I went a little to far, no one and I repeat no one can talk to you like that and get away with it. I know I should've thought about the fact that he is a wrestler and he could've I guess, did kick my butt. But that doesn't matter; all that mattered at that particular moment was defending you. That's all I ever want to do, and protect you." Puck is fully aware that Lauren is now crying, and she hasn't said anything. Not once was he interrupted. He is also aware that his nose stopped bleeding, and half of the blood is on her face. He tries to get the blood off when she pushed him away again.

"Puck I need to tell you something." She said while for him to say okay, but instead all she gets is a nod. "I should not have kissed you just then. I should have stopped it. I-I- I've never had anyone stick up for me like that before, I always had to do it. So when I saw what Toby did to you, I thought that I don't know. All I know is now since I kissed you, I'm going to get hurt. Maybe not now, maybe not next week? But I will." Lauren felt relived that she finally let that off her chest. Puck hasn't said anything yet. Probably just processing it. "Lauren, I promise you that I will never ever hurt you. In fact, I'll probably end up hurting, if you ever let me go." Lauren still can't believe that Noah Puckerman wants her. It's a dream to her still. And she isn't quite ready for him to break her heart. "Puck can we just be friends? Then maybe sometime in the future we could possibly, maybe go out?" Lauren was nervous to see his reaction, when he started to smile she felt a little better. "Friends with benefits?" Puck said with a laugh. "NO!" Lauren said trying to sound all-serious when she was holding back a laugh.

Now that they got that settled, "Puck lets go get you cleaned up." Lauren said while dragging Puck back into the school. Once they entered the school, everyone was looking at them. Whispering, staring, pointing, and just like school kids would. When Lauren looked to the left of her she saw Toby. He had a big black eye, and a bruise on his jaw. When she saw that she smiled and she squeezed puck's hand a little harder. Puck smiled all the way down to the girls' bathroom, because he finally got the girl he wanted. Granted they may not be the boyfriend girlfriend title yet, but he is her friend. And he is going to be one of her best friends she has ever had.

(In the bathroom)

"Alright Puck sit there." Puck notices the stool so he sits down. Puck is just watching Lauren as she grabs some paper towels and damps them with water. He is in awe, he wants to just kiss her senseless. But he has to remind himself that they are friends. Lauren notices that he is staring at her. "What?" all annoyed at the fact that he isn't making this any easier. "Nothing, it's just that, don't call me puck. Call me Noah, Kay?" Lauren took it into consideration, "Okay. Noah." I like that name, Lauren thought in her head. And Noah just smiled back at her. Lauren walks up to Noah, and says "This might hurt just a little?" she takes the damp cloth in her hand and starts to scrap off the now dried blood. Noah winces for a minute, but then he looks up and sees Lauren smiling down at him. "So as my new friend, what do you say about hanging out this afternoon to get to know each other a little bit more?" Noah said all confident, "Sure that sounds like fun, but can we chill at my place?" Lauren is a little nervous that he will say no. "Yeah, that sounds fine. OUCH!" Lauren just touched the bottom of his jaw, where the blood was and she notices it's scraped pretty badly. "I'm sorry. I have to clean this blood off of your face, it's starting to gross me out." _She obviously didn't see the blood on her face._ Noah thought to himself. He decided to say something. "You know when we kissed earlier? I got my blood on you, it's all over your cheek." Noah said all smiling. Lauren got all embarrassed and freaked out she ran to the mirror to try and get it off. And Noah is now in hysterics. Lauren found it funny to and she started laughing. "You know you could've told me earlier


	10. 20 questions so far

Lauren's POV

School was finished and I was at my locker when I saw Toby come my way. "What do you want?" I'm very pissed off at him at the moment. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said while looking down. "Like you hurt me? You crushed me Toby. And I'm friends with you. I can't believe that I'm still considered your friend." I shake my head in disbelief. "You were the one that wanted to be friends? Remember? I'm just warning you. As soon as he gets what he wants, he is out of here. I wont be here to pick up the pieces." He looks up and his face gets white. I turn around to see who he is starting at and I see it's Puck, I mean Noah, going to have to get used to that? "Can I help you?" Noah used his protective voice, and he looked angry. So I put my hand on his shoulder and try and calm him down, it seemed to work. "Puck, I'm fine, again I can take care of myself. I was just telling Toby to get lost." With that said Toby walked away.

Puck POV

I left my locker and basically ran to Lauren's locker, We made plans to meet up at hers so I can drive her to her house se we can hang out. As I get closer to her locker I see her and I start to smile. But I see she is talking to someone. I get closer and I see Toby, they are looking intense at each other in a very intimate sort of way. Once I got closer to hear there conversation that last thing I heard was that he is going to hurt you and I wont be here to pick up the pieces. At that note, I wanted to punch him again and give him a piece of my mind. But I decided not to. Instead I walk up and I gave him my death glare, which scared the crap out of him. Once he walked away I turned to Lauren. "You ready to go?" looking at her, up and down making sure she is okay. _This girl is really getting to me_. I thought. "Yeah lets go." She says while grabbing her bag, I take it for her being the gentlemen I am. She looks at me like I'm crazy and takes it back saying. "You don't have to do that, plus were friends remember?" I just laughed and took it from her again. Got a slap from her.

Lauren pov

We get to the car, and he opened the door for me. I can feel stares in every direction. He gives me back my bag, closes the door and walks around. We pulled out of the school parking lot in awkward silence until he says. "20 questions?" I think about it for a minute. "Sure?" very hesitant about my answer. He smiles at me, the smile kind of freaks me out? It's more of a smirk than a smile. "Favorite color?" without thinking I say "purple."

Next 20 questions..

"Favorite band, remember it's band more then one person!"… I laughed. "umm.. orianthi."

"Favorite artist? Wait taylor swift."… "how'd you know that?" "you were listening to here in the wrestling room remember?"

Favorite food? "pizza" He smiles. "Me to."

Favorite book? "Twilight, duh?" … "Really?" haha "Yes, and I just bought eclipse so…" "NO way is Noah Puckerman watching ECLIPSIE!" I smile "fine. You wont have to."

Favorite song? "The story of us, and Mean. By taylor swift." He looks at me, "only one song Lauren."… "I can't help it I like them both." I smile.

Ultimate vacation? "Newport beach California, plus Disneyland." He nods when I say that.

Before we knew it we pulled into my driveway, and got out. He was about to ask some more but I told him he should wait on that, for the next car ride. This is going to be by far the best afternoon ever.


	11. Heart ache

So we got to my house and I go straight for the refrigerator. "You hungry?" I turn and look at him, man he looks good. _Wait what did I just think?_ I shake my head in response. "Nah, I'm good." _With that wonderful smile of his_. There I go again. "Well I'm hungry." Actually to tell you the truth I'm nervous. And when I'm nervous I eat. So I told him to just sit there at the bar and watch me make a sandwich. "So Lauren I have one more question for you, I know you said no more but I just have to know something." He says while I take a bite into my sandwich. I wasn't paying attention so I got mustard on my shirt. _Great! _I try and get it off, and he is laughing at me. I just roll my eyes at him. "Fine what's the question, be warned I may not answer because you just laughed at me." I say while sticking my tongue at him.

"Did you see sparks to? Or was it just me?" He said while looking right into my eyes, and not looking away from them. I go and open my mouth, but then I paused. I don't want him to know that I did. And the fact that he saw them to. Made me wonder? Is this for real? Or I'm I just another girl on his list? I thought about this, my heart and my mind were fighting with each other. Tell him yes! No you don't want to get hurt again say no! Like an idiot I went with my head. "No." but I said it with a little hesitation. Hopefully he doesn't see right through me. He looks at me like he is not convinced. He took my hand and started rubbing circles on palm. Sending shock waves through my skin. Making my pulse race. "Lauren, your lying to me I cant tell. Cause if you didn't see the "sparks" as people like to describe them then why is your pulse racing?" at that particular moment I wanted to scream and run away. But as luck would have it my mom walks through the door, and stares at the both of us. Making Puck, I mean Noah, jump about 5 feet in the air.

"Lauren, whose this?" my mom asks. Clearly shocked that there is a boy over. I turn and smile at him and say "This is Noah Puckerman." I give my mom that look like don't say anything stupid, and if you say anything that I like him I'll kill you look. But clearly she didn't buy it. "Oh you're the boy that Lauren's been raving about, and the one that made her join glee club." She said with a mischevious smile on her face. "Yes ma'm I'm the one." He smiles and goes and shakes her hand, while looking at me like he just hit the jackpot. "Well I'll leave you two alone then." My mom gave me the approved look, and walked away. The only thing is I don't approve. And the fact that I like him makes it even harder for me not to.

"So you lied to me then?" Noah said disappointedly. I look away and I feel like I want to crawl into a hole and just die there. "Yes and no." I say shyly. I start to feel my confidence coming back. "Look Puck, I can't do this. You're a player, and I don't want to get played again. I just did that game. So I said friends, and that's what I want to be until I know I can trust you again. Okay?" I look at him about ready to burst into tears. I'm pretty sure my mom is overhearing our conversation. "Lauren, I don't want to hurt you, I thought I made that clear to you. If you don't trust me then I guess I gotta find a way to earn that trust." I shake my head, as he takes a step forward. He is leaning in and It's getting harder to breathe. Then when I think that there is no more room, he kisses me. I start to kiss him back but then I realized I can't, so I pushed him away. Looking into his eyes I see hurt. "Lauren, I-I-" he starts to stutter. But if he thinks kissing me is going to solve anything he is wrong. And I tell him that. The thing is I don't think he knows the meaning of the word trust? "Puck I-I-" he looks at me and says. "I thought I said to call me Noah." I shake my head. "No I'm calling you Puck, because that's who you are acting like." I turn to the door and open it for him. He takes two steps forward and I give him my death stare and he walks away. I slam the door in anger and I ball my eyes out. "Lauren honey? Why'd you do that? That boy is clearly in love with you. I see it in his eyes." I look at my mom and said. "that "boy" is a player, he sleeps with every girl in the school. That's all he cares about, until I know he is done with that game, then we can talk. Plus he got a girl prego last year." I say really fast. And crying still. She just shakes her head and leaves me there. I hear her say. "Then clearly you aren't looking deep enough." And maybe I'm not but until then he doesn't get to be with me.


	12. back to december

The afternoon with Lauren didn't go quite as I planned. Yes I did get a little carried away. But she makes me do things without thinking, and that "round two" if that's what you want to call it. Probably was a mistake. We are "friends" and a friend shouldn't even had kiss her. Now I'm getting a little discouraged, so when I get discouraged, I go to the one person who tries to make me be better than I can be. If that makes sense.

I find myself in front of the Berry's house. I stare at the door for a couple of minutes then I figured I might as well knock and get it over with. "Noah, what can I do you for today?" Rachel says with a smile on her face. "I need to talk about Lauren. She is up and down, and I just don't know what to do." She invites me in, and we go up to her room to talk. I feel comfortable with her, and I don't have to hid or watch what I need to say in front of her. Because, she could care less. "Lauren is extremely into you believe it or not." She just flat out told me that the girl I've been pining over likes me! "What? Then why today when I asked her about seeing sparks? Or whatever.. she totally lied to me?" I look down feeling vulnerable. She starts to talk but honeslty I didn't really pay any attention. I look up at her and she is just blabbing away when all of a sudden, I kissed her. Yes I kissed her! Why did I do that? When I'm in love with Lauren? Crap Lauren she is going to kill me! She wont look at me anymore if she found this out. I quickly pull away and so did she. "Noah I'm extremely disappointed in you right now. Please get out of my house." She said while pointing her finger towards the door. "Rach, please don't say anything. I-I- don't know what came over me. Please." I start begging. She looks at me like she is debating about this. Little did they know Santanna was right outside the berry's house, and Rachel's window was open and she saw the whole thing plus took a picture. She quickly runs away before Puckerman sees her.

Lauren's POV

I'm feeling completely stupid right now. I feel in love with Noah Puckerman. But there is this feeling tugging at my heart telling me, that don't do it don't do it. While I'm having this mixed emotions, I get a text/Picture message from santanna. I wonder what it could be? I open it up and I start to cry. I cry for hours on end. I really thought he would change? And for him, to kiss one of my friends? That hurts. Tomorrow at Glee I have the perfect song for him. And it fits, espically when he thinks I won't find out about there little secret.

- GLEE-

"Alright Lauren your turn." Mr. schue says. I get up and I stare at Rachel and Puck. I give Puck I know look and he looks down. Hope this helps, I say to myself, as the music begins.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me, how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping

Staying up, playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side

And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days

When fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night

And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time, all the time

I start crying, and all of a sudden I feel strong hands wrapped around me. And I just let all out. I don't care anymore. All I want is him.


	13. Authors note only! please read! Spoiler

the next chapter, I will be posting something that got me inspired, from this weeks glee. (orignal songs) I attempt to write my own songs. So I'll try and be brave to post them on here. You'll probably see them maybe tomorrow night? Please review! Oh and thanks to all my faithful reviewers! * shay and crysie1979


	14. Are you gonna kiss me or not?

I'm smiling like an idiot. Everyone left Glee club as soon as the bell rang. Now it's just Lauren and I. I start walking towards her when, "I knew you kissed Rachel Berry." She said so quiet that if I wasn't paying attention to her lips I wouldn't have caught it. "How did you?" I start looking at the floor. "Santanna. Look Lauren, yes I kissed her, but then after we both pulled away knowing it was wrong. She kicked me out of her house. I felt so bad. And that day I kissed her I guess I was just feeling vulnerable." I took her hands in mind, and started rubbing her palms. "I'm glad you told me the truth, and not try and hide it. " she said with a smile. "So Noah how about you kiss me now? Or are we just going to stand here and talk.?" And on that note he kissed her, with more passion then any other kiss, they both saw the sparks and at the end they both said. "I love you." Noah looks down at this wonderful girl he is holding. "Lauren I am going to make a promise to you right now, I am NEVER EVER going to kiss another girl ever again. The only girl I'll be kissing is the one that's in my arm's right now." Noah is smiling like an idiot. And Lauren is blushing. "You better not. So are you gonna kiss me or not?" again they kissed forever, until one of them has to get oxygen.

The next day in glee club has them all sing a country duet. Lucky for Lauren and Noah they were paired up together. They both knew this song pretty well. So they decided to go first.

(bold Lauren) (reg Noah) (italic together)

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof**

**Talkin' bout everything under the moon**

**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume**

**All I could think about was my next move**

Oh, but you were so shy and so was I

Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe

When you smiled and said to me...

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're 'bout to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

**It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had**

**Except for that long one after that**

**And I knew if I wanted this thing to last**

**Sooner or later I'd have to ask**

**For your hand**

**So I took a chance**

**Bought a wedding band**

**And I got down on one knee**

**And you smiled and said to me**

Are you gonna kiss me or not

Are we gonna do this or what

I think you know I love you a lot

I think we've got a real good shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June

From the wedding cake to the honeymoon

**And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle**

**When the preacher man said say I Do**

**I did, and you did, too**

**Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile**

**And I said...**

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_Look at all the love that we've got_

_And it ain't never gonna stop_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

**Yeah baby I love you a lot**

**I really think we've got a shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not**

**And on that note Puckerman Kissed Lauren in front of the whole entire Glee club. Everyone was clapping and cheering, except for Santanna. **

**AN: I know I'd said I'd write my own stuff but I decided not to. This song fit perfectly I thought. Are you gonna kiss me or not by Thompson Square. **

**Oh yeah please don't forget to review! **


	15. Slushy Time and Guitar Solo

Puck's POV

I walk into school the next day, and I see this gorgeous girl at her locker. I can't believe that we are finally a couple. There is no way I am ever going to loose her. I am going to treat her right. And hey, if she really wants to, watch the whole twilight series with me? Then, why not? As long as I get to hold her the whole time. As I think about that I start to smile. "Noah why are you smiling?" I hear coming from Lauren's lips. I just pull her in and I kiss her. I can feel her smile and I just hold her a little tighter. I could her people whispering, and eyes on us. But I didn't care. The only thing I could care about is the girl in front of me. I pull away, and I can hear her moan. I start to laugh. "So I was thinking this Friday, Breadstix?" I look in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. "Sure, that sounds great." Like a lovesick puppy I pull her in again. The bell rings and I pull her hand into mine and get her books from her, and I walk her to class.

Sitting in 's Spanish class all I can think of was the date with Lauren on Friday night. It's only Wednesday so I had a lot of time to prepare. I had to show her I changed. And I'm no longer the guy I used to be. Before I knew it the bell rang and I see Lauren next to me, waiting for me. As we walk out side all of a sudden we got slushied. It was all down our faces and stinging in our eyes, that we couldn't see who it was. I could hear Lauren screaming. Pretty sure she is going to kill someone. So I took her hand and rushed away outside, to where the hose was.

"Lauren get the hose and spray me, Kay?"

Laurens POV.

I am going to kill whoever slushied us. But when I heard my now boyfriend say spray me with water. I couldn't help but smile. Yes Noah Puckerman is my BOYFRIEND. And the shirt he is wearing… mmmm with that wet. Just makes me blush a little. "Lauren blushing are we?" I hear him laughing. "Oh shut up Puckerman." I say as I spray him. I get him completely wet. And all evidence of slushie gone. "Kay, your turn." He smiles. I look down and I remember I am wearing a white shirt, and jeans. Crap not a good day for a white shirt. It's completely stained. "ugh.. How about not?" I say I start to walk away. He pulls my hand and said. "Baby your gonna be all sticky, and that shirt is going to get stained even worse if I don't get the slushy off." I take one look at him and say. "Fine, but it will show through?" he starts to laugh. "Really? Look I have my sweat pants in my truck along with my sweatshirt. You can wear that." I take one look at him and smiled. That was his cue, so he sprayed me. "Here take my jacket. We'll go to my car and get those sweats for you."

Pucks POV

Five minutes later we were both changed. I couldn't help but smile as Lauren is wearing my clothes. And man she looks hot. The sweats on the back of the butt say PUCK (football sweats) so now everyone knows she is mine. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" I look at her and smile. "Nothing. Those actually fit you and they look good on you. Plus my name is on your butt." I smile. Fully aware of the looks we get walking back into the school. "I am not your property Noah." She smiles. She takes a hold of my hand, and we walk happily in to Glee.

Glee Club

"Nice for you two to join us today." Mr. Schue says a little angry. "Sorry Mr. Schue we had to go and change cause we got slushied." Puck says while helping Lauren to the seats. "Again, that's what the second time this week?" Mr. Schue says and everyone nods there head. "Alright back to what we were talking about, I believe Rachel had something she wanted to sing?" Mr. Schue looks at Rachel and she nods, looking at Lauren. "I am going to need Lauren's help on this one though." She looks at Lauren and Lauren smiles at her. _Anything for a friend_ Lauren thought. She lets go of Noah's hand even though she didn't want to. Once she got to the floor, she went straight to the electric guitar. And Noah's mouth drops. _Who knew Lauren could play?_ She starts out the song and everyone is in awe. And Rachel is smiling like she knew all along.

(bold Rachel) (italic Lauren)

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

**And I'm driving you crazy**

**It's my little game**

_I push you, and you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster_

**I'm a bump you'll never get over**

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth

Shut up and kiss me

Guitar solo

So shut up!

So shut up!

_I call you and you pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughing and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

**Go ahead now, it**

**You like your world with me in it**

**Like a record, it's broken**

**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over**

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth

Shut up and kiss me

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh_

_The riffs on my guitar_

_The way we fight, we make up fast_

_Oooooh yeah …_

Lauren's Guitar solo

So shut up!

More solo

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship

You say you (you) can (can) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just so freakin' full of it

Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth

_**Shut up and kiss me**_

Everyone's eyes are bulging out. They can't believe that I Lauren Zizes could play like that, not even Noah Puckerman himself. As I set my guitar down. I hear Mr. Schue say "That song is now on our setlist for Regionals." I smile thinking I did something right, but then I feel someone grab my hand I look at him and he is beaming. "Where did you learn how to play like that?" He is in awe. I smile, "that is for me to know and for you not to find out." I smile walking away. Back to my seat, to get my bag. "Well then." Puck says with a pfft. And walks away. I just laugh and say "someone's gills. Looks like he doesn't like to loose to a girl." And that's when get the Idea that next time they are having a gender war.


	16. stuck in the moment

After Glee rehersal Puck drove Lauren to her house so she could change into new clothes. Even though Puck loved seeing Lauren in his sweats. They sat in silence the whole ride there. Just holding each others' hands, and feeling content. Lauren decided to turn on the radio and one of her favorite songs from Justin Bieber came on. So she turned it up. But not to her surprise Noah turned it off. They started having a war, until she let go of his hand, and he decided that he'd rather listen to Justin Bieber then not being able to hold her hand at all. She starts singing along to the song.

You and I both know it can't work

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt

And I won't let that be you

Now you don't wanna let go

And I don't wann let you know

That there ight be something real between us two

Who knew

Now we don't wann fall but

We're trippin in our hearts

And it's reckless and clumsy

Cause I know you can't love me here

I turn and look at her, and she is singing it with such emotion. That I'm hoping that she is not really feeling that way. Now Puck may not be into the emotion, and feelings thing but Noah is. "Lauren, you don't think that about us right?" I turn to look at her as I pull up into the driveway. She just turns to me with a shy smile and says, "Noah. Mckinley High, is all about being popular, and being in with the "it" crowd. I for one do not belong there. We may feel something for each other now. And be together. But we may only last about a month or until Quinn or Santanna want you back." She said it with no emotion on her face and she walks out of the car. "We are not done here, Lauren. I Love you." I took her hand in mine and kissed her gently on the lips. To let her know, how much I truly care about her. "Noah, I love you to. But…." I shake my head ready to interrupt her. "There are No BUTS! I love you and no one can change that okay? I will never ever do something to hurt you. I promise." A single tear fell from her eyes. I quickly wiped it away. "Noah. You may say that now, but what if? I mean I can't help but think about that. And it's bound to happen. So I'm just preparing myself because I can't stand the thought of loosing you." I shake my head, giving myself a headache. "Baby that'll never happen." I smile and kiss with enough passion and meaning that I felt like I was on cloud nine.


	17. True colors

Little did they know that Lauren's mom was watching them the whole time. Her daughter is finally getting her happily ever after. She quickly goes into the kitchen pretending like she is making a snack.

"Hey, honey how was school?" she yelled. "It was great up until the point me and Noah got slushied. Other than that, perfect." Lauren said walking up the stairs to her room. Lauren didn't mention that

Noah wastrailing right behind her, but her mom knew better. "Noah, you want a snack?" Noah and Lauren look at each other, trying hard not to laugh. "Sure, Mrs. Zizes." Noah walks back down the stairs and waits

for Lauren. "So Noah, you like my daughter." He just sighed. Here comes the talk. "Yes ma'm." Looking her dead in the eye. "First, call me Tracey, calling me Ma'm makes me sound old. Second, if you ever

hurt her at all I promise you I will come after you and hurt you myself." Noah kind of got a little freaked. He never had to deal with the talk because his other "realationships" or whatever you want to call

them. Only lasted like 3 days so he never had to handle that. " I promise you, I will not hurt her. The only one that may end up hurting will be me." He said with all the confidence he could muster. At that

note Lauren walked back into the kitchen. "What are you two talking about?" she said curiously. "Nothing. You ready to go?" Noah said. "Yeah. See you later mom." Lauren got up and hugged her mom, her

mom whispered. "Trust him." she knew what that meant. And she got a little scared.

Meanwhile in Noah's car they pull up to a diner. And they hesitate to get out. "Lauren, I want you to promise me that you will try and let your walls down. I'll try to. I just don't want to loose you." He said

very sincerely. "Noah, I've never seen this side of you before?" Lauren starts to laugh. She knew he had a soft part for her, but never like this. "You never show emotion at school. Always play the tough

guy." She is not laughing anymore when she sees him look down. "Noah. I'm sorry. We've both been hurt. But I can't promise the whole "wall thing" okay. Give it time. I've had years of practice of keeping

my emotions in check. But then you came along and I think maybe I-I-" that was all she can say until she heard a knock on the car window she turned and saw Santanna. Noah couldn't believe it. She was

just about to pour her heart out, or that's what he thought. Lauren rolls down the window and says. "What do you want? Were kind of busy." As she said very irritated. "Puck, I am sorry. About everything

I did to you. I know this may not be the time and place but I love you. I think about you everyday and I just want to know that I miss you and Care about you. Please Forgive me." She actually sounded

sincere about it. Noah just shook his head. Lauren just looks down and she starts to get out. Once she got out of the car, she ran. "Lauren! Come back. Look at what you just did Santanna. Hope your

satisfied with yourself." Noah said and started running toward the girl he loves.

AN: please review! thank you to my faithful reviewers Shay and Crysie1979! :)


	18. A little bit too stubborn

So I'm running as fast as I can, which isn't very fast. But while I was running and crying, I ran into someone and sort of knocked them over. "Lauren? You okay?" Toby, this day just gotten worse. "I'm fine." I say while I hurry and wipe the tears away. "Lauren. Please stop. Tell me what's wrong." Toby said while holding onto her arm. "It's – It's" I start to stutter but before I can get out anything I hear "Lauren!" I start to back away. But Toby kept holding on to me and standing in front of me. "What did he do to you Lauren." I just shake my head. I can't believe this is happening. The one guy, I wanted all I ever needed, is chasing after me. "Toby, if you hurt him with out him saying anything I'll swear I'll never talk to you again." I say with a firm voice. Finally after eternity he gets to where I am. Panting, sweaty. Man he looks hot. I start to laugh at myself.

"What do you want Puckerman?" I hear Toby say. I start to walk forward, but he puts me behind. "Toby, don't mess with me man. Let me talk to Lauren." Noah said, but there was no way Toby was letting him within touching distance. "Lauren, Santanna was being a jerk. Please don't give her what she wants. I love you, and only want you. Please come back to the diner with me. Wait why are you with Toby?" he is looking mad, crap. Wait I should be the one mad at him. "I ran into him, while running away from you. And why would you care? You got Santanna back now stop playing the stupid I-love-you card." I am holding my ground. Some may call me stubborn, but there was no way I'm letting him off that easy. I may also have to much pride in myself. "Lauren, I swear Santanna and I did nothing! Please I beg you please come back with me." I contemplate this but my head is telling me go. and my heart is saying walk away. So I do the only thing I know. I walk away. "Puck, I know you didn't do anything. But I know this is just one of her games. And I don't know if I can be humiliated." He starts to shake his head, and I see a single tear run down his cheek. I walk up to him. "Noah, I'm sorry, I really I'm but this realationship. You and me, we've only been in it for 2 weeks, and I'm getting teased. People say stuff like Why her? She is fat. Or him and Santanna were perfect for each other. Myself esteem can't take it anymore. I love you. Don't forget that." I start to walk away again, when he said. "If you love me please stay I'll fix this. I'll do anything." I start to shake my head. By then Toby was around the corner, waiting. "Noah. My heart is hurting. Please give me sometime. When I think I can handle this again. I'll come back, but please we need a break." I start to cry.

Breaking up was never part of the plan. I just need a cooling off period, one were I don't get slushied, or being picked on. I just need some alone time. I love him I just the way people treat me, hurts. I know I'm being stupid, and leaving him there. I'm prideful. And stubborn. Both qualities over bearing this tangled web I'm in. "Wait, your breaking up with me? I'm in love with you. I can't live with out you. Please Lauren, we don't need a break!" Noah starts to get angry and pacing. I start to cry some more. "Noah. My heart Is in pieces. Please go, Santanna is waiting for you." And as if on cue, she comes around the corner. He turns around, shakes is head by the time he turned around Lauren was already around the corner with Toby. Silently crying to herself.


	19. beautiful ending

So it's been two weeks since Lauren and I have spoken. I miss her. I can't believe that one little incident got her scared. I guess she is more fragile then I thought. If I have to prove to her that I really do care. And want her just as much. Then I guess that leaves me no choice but to sing to her one of her favorite songs.

But little did he know Lauren already had something worked out. Granite she hasn't been to Glee since the incident. But Mr. Schue understood. And granted her permission to use the auditorium to practice, while everyone was in the choir room. She was just about to begin when, "Lauren? I'd figured you'd be in here." Rachel said. "Rach, can't talk. But maybe you can help me?" Rachel just nodded along, her and Lauren have a lot in common then anyone thought. "Lauren what do you have in mind."

Meanwhile in the choir room

"Puck why hasn't Lauren been to practice?" Puck just shakes his head. Lately he hasn't been much into the whole talking thing. "Dude you okay?" Finn and I may not be Best friends anymore. But he sure does know when something is up. So he dragged me outside. "I lost her man." I start to break down. Yes, I Noah Puckerman, Have been crying for he past two weeks. "I need her back. I can't function with out her." I start to gain my composer. Cause dude's aren't supposed to cry. "I'll help you out. First I know where she is during glee, thank you Rachel and her big mouth. Second now all we need is a song." Noah starts to get an idea and grabs all the guys in the choir room.

Back in the Auditorium

"Lauren, you must tell him what you just told me." Rachel said. She just can't stand to see both of her best friends hurt. "Rachel, I can't. I don't know how. I told him I loved him, he said stay. But I pushed him away." I shake my head feeling even more stupid. Then finally a song came on in my head. Rachel starts to speak. But I get up and get my guitar. And start strumming. Rachel knew right away what the song was so she walked to the piano and they started to sing. Little did they know that the boys were coming right around the corner.

I still remember the look on your face

Been through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

Lauren let one single tear fall. But then she held her head high. She had to get through this.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I still have his sweats at my house. And yes I do wear them, when I start to miss him.

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in

I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Noah and Finn looked at each other, "I want to go in there." He starts to push open the door. "No not yet." Finn said.

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

I loved it when he did that. It made me want it again.

"Go in the back entrance, suprize her at the end." I just nod and did what I was told.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed

We can plan for a change in weather and time

I never planned on you changing your mind

_Really it was me that changed my mind. _

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you miss

I never thought we'd ever last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, and there he was standing there in front of me. With a tear stained face. He wipes the last tear off my check, and kisses me. He kissed me until neither one of us could breathe. "I love you." He said taking my chin. I smile, a little bit hesitantly. "I love you to. But—". He shakes his head. "No more Buts Lauren." He pulls me in again and I just say. "Okay." And I just pull him in more. He smiles and stares into my eyes. He kisses me all over. Then all of a sudden we heard "get a room". And both laughed, and just kept kissing.


End file.
